When Innocence is Gone
by Sketched Wings
Summary: All is not well in the Heavens. When Goku is chosen as the new War God, it is all Konzen can do to keep him from following in his predecessor's tragic footsteps. Is there any way for them to escape this fate? Goku x Konzen, some Tenpou x Kenren


"What the _hell _are you doing? How could you let this happen?"

Konzen was beside himself with anger. Anger, and also fear, though he would never admit to it. His palms were placed flat on the chess table in front of his aunt, the pieces themselves having been scattered on the floor.

Kanzeon Bosatsu watched the blond man with uncharacteristically pitying eyes. She knew what her nephew was feeling; she felt the same. Originally Goku was supposed to be simply a means of irritating her nephew. However, the boy had grown on her. She sighed, crossing her legs and leaning back in her chair.

"There was nothing I could do, Konzen Douji." She paused, studying his angered face. She frowned before continuing. "We're lucky this is all they have chosen to do. The boy could have killed someone. He nearly did. If I hadn't gotten there when I had, he could be facing much worse than he is now."

Somehow these words did not comfort Konzen in the least. The normal disinterest on Konzen's face was replaced with a flush of rage. "I won't let them get away with this. Damn it, you've never let anyone else stop you, so why now? They don't have the right... Even if... even if he did hurt some people, it wasn't really him..."

"Don't be so naive," the Goddess said harshly, leaning forward in her chair. "Do you think they care about any of that? With Nataku unable to continue being the War God, they needed a new one. And there just happened to be a strong little heretic sitting right under their noses. One that they can call dangerous and in need of controlling."

Konzen was paling quickly the more she spoke, the more the realization began to sink in. Kanzeon could not – or would not – do anything to reverse this horrific decision. If only he had the power. If only he'd paid attention to things before now, he could set it right. His head hung, fists clenching on the chess table. "_I _was supposed to be the one to watch him. He was supposed to be _mine_." he said hopelessly.

It was hard to think that he hadn't wanted Goku. When that boy was brought before him, staring up at him with wide, gold eyes, he had felt nothing but disinterest. He would give anything, now, to have that innocent boy belong to him once more. But Goku was no longer his.

Kanzeon reached out, fingertips touching the side of her nephew's face. He didn't react, seeming too lost in his own grief to swat her had away as he normally would.

"Go, Konzen. Go and be with your boy. He needs you. Don't leave him alone, at least for the next couple of days."

The Merciful Goddess' heart ached when the man turned from her in silence, the exit as quiet as his entrance was loud. It ached for the God, for the boy, for the tragic circumstances they now found themselves thrust into.

She had seen first hand the progression of events that had led to Nataku's downfall. It hadn't taken long for the boy to become nothing more than a weapon, especially because he was willing to do anything his father asked of him. Li Touten... She needed to find out how big of a part he played in the decision to make Goku the new War God. She had a feeling she wouldn't like the answer.

Kanzeon angled her body to stare out at the lily pond. She didn't often look at the mortal world below, mostly because there was really nothing down there to keep her interest. Her nephew and his friends were normally plenty of entertainment. She wished... but no. Wishing did not get anything done. There was nothing she could do to help Konzen and Goku and their friends... yet.

For the time being, the four of them – Konzen Douji, Son Goku, Tenpou Gensui, and Kenren Taisho – needed to keep each other alive. It would not be easy, and there would be many hard times ahead, but what choice did they have? There was nowhere to hide when even Heaven was against you.

* * *

This is short, yes, but I wanted to see what the reaction to the idea of the story would be. I also needed something to start us off and establish some things before diving right in.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Saiyuki works.

Constructive criticism is always loved. Reviews keep me alive, so don't be shy.


End file.
